CATS sequal poems
by Mistoffolees'girl89
Summary: New Members of the Jellicle Tribe are introduced to CATS fans everywhere in these poems, written under the inspirtation of Sir Lloyd Webber and Sir Eliot as well as the wonderful history of Felinity.  Enjoy!


**Authors Note: These are just some poems i wrote about a year ago. i've always had this idea that there could be a Cats sequel, or at least an accompanying peice with which directors could trade songs around to create a unique cats experience.**

The Barn Cat

Knockaboreaux's a barn cat

With a long and easy stride.

He's got Ginger and some tabby

And some brown along his hide.

And while they never stroke him

All the farmers, they confide.

And if there's trav'ling to be done

He goes on for the ride.

He's recognized in London and

Across the northern strand

He scoffs at human charity

And will not eat from hand

But he's sure to steal a bite or two

If his presence has been banned!

At Brookfordshire the neighbors knew

When Knocky was about

For he'd gice a thump to any cat or

Useless canine lout

And if you saw his passing form,

All tall and strong and stout,

You knew that it was Knocky

with no shadow of a doubt

Knockaboreaux's a hunter

With a gift for rats and mice

And when the rodents pass him,

It's a trick roll of the dice

And once they have been spotted

There's no escape will suffice

When old Knocky's eyes start gleaming

Like two bits of sunlit ice.

Bombalurina, the Dance Hall's Cat

In the shade of the evening, when the lamps are down low

Can you sense the happiness shining in all the mirrors?

The music still straining is bouncing against them

As Bombalurina pirouettes and twirls

She watches the instructors

And aids them in their coaching

And waits for the wooden floor to clear

She outstrips them all, without even boasting

Bombalurina, the dance hall's cat

Spastic, bombastic, contrite and controlled

She dances her dance with a shuffle and tap

There's not yet been a creature can full match her skill

Many have tried, but all failed by half

Bombalurina the dance hall's cat

Her life a ballet to the tune of "Vivat!"

She's learned every dance and held every step

And few other's I know could hold claim to that!

In the dim of the morning, when light starts to peep

The music still tinkles from beneath the sill

When all other creatures are tucked in asleep

Bombalurina is dancing there still

Jellicle Kits; On Explaining Their Behavior

They are black and they are white

They stay out of sight

They follow the moon in the chill of the night

They are short and they're tall

They're fright'ningly small

They will tear up the house as they bounce down the hall

For they are the kits of the Jellicle Tribe

Yes, they are the kits of the Jellicle tribe

They're sneaky, they're cheeky, they're all cute as bugs

Their humans can't stop them destroying the rugs

They'll steal any treat

And they'll take any bribe

For they are the kits of the Jellicle Tribe

Yes, they are the kits of the Jellicle tribe

They are marry and bright

Rolly poly or slight

Keener to play but with claws yet to fight

They are flighty and funny

They lay anywhere sunny

They raid closed up larders and knock over the honey

For they are the kits of the Jellicle Tribe

Yes, they are the kits of the Jellicle tribe

So spastic, elastic, they are stubborn of will

But they can tear up a couch and steal your heart still

They are light on their feet

And all playfully hide

For they are the kits of the Jellicle Tribe

Yes, they are the kits of the Jellicle tribe

They prance and the skip

Do a jig or a flip

Before hopping on shoulders of clinging to hips

They scurry at night

And chase candle light

As they bounce and they tumble and nearly take flight

For they are the kits of the Jellicle Tribe

Yes, they are the kits of the Jellicle tribe

Under the blankets or down in the hall

They know the whole house and seem to own it all

They'll lie on your lap

While tracking the mice

For they are the kits of the Jellicle Tribe

Yes, they are the kits of the Jellicle tribe!

The Initiation of Cats: For Cannot the Cat…?

The initiation of cats is a matter of convention

And no single cat is treated the same

But gone to new homes, and making clear their intentions

They perhaps gain the chance for a Jellicle name

For every cat needs a name to their favor

Whether they have a family or live as a stray

And the tribe will accept them, as is their birthright

But only if they can prove their own way

For I tell you that cats can often forget

The reason their eyes burn like live embers

The path to reveal for them their deep hidden glory

Is to transport them back, and help them remember

For cannot the cat see the spirit that's coming

From out of the darn through the fogg'd window pane?

And cannot the cat sense the storm that is brewing

Long before they hear the patter of rain?

And cannot the cat, deitically, rising

Remember the time they were revered as a god?

And cannot the cat recall when they were seen as a demon

And in the remembering, think it quite odd?

And cannot the cat dance on the fencerows

A long while after the breaking of day?

And will not the cat hold their head high with pride

Despite the obstructions that lengthens their way?

And cannot the cat, who is the initiate

Sense the disturbance and notice the same

The familiarity in the eternal symbols

As they whisper quietly their Jellcle name?

But cannot the cat see the sacrifice given

The blood drops upon the wick, book, and bell

And cannot they see nine others step forward

Sharing of their spirits before the last knell

If you notice an intrigue of cats, like a council

Do not be alarmed by the strangeness it seems

For it is simply the marking of a new fam'ly member

Coming out of the darkness, and into their dreams.

The Mystical Cat, Delphinipat

Delphinipat is the name of the cat

With the future inside of her mind

She'll tell you every truth

And she'll 'say' and then she'll 'sooth'

And she'll never leave a doubt of any kind

That cat, that cat, that mystical cat,

In her little grey robe, Miss Delphinipat

Delphinipat is the name of the cat

With an oracle at her feet

She'll kindly read your palm

And her tarot's like a Psalm

And the fortune she gives you knocks you off your seat

That cat, that cat, that mystical cat,

In her little grey robe, Miss Delphinipat

Delphinipat is the name of the cat

With mysteries to try to unknot

She dances on the crystal ball

And never will her feet there fall

Until she's got your future pegged down on the spot!

Delphic-oracle cats have bright shining eyes

Divinical cats always look to the skies

The mystical cats know the truth from the lies

And Delphinipat is the one with the prize

That cat, that cat, that mystical cat,

In her little grey robe, Miss Delphinipat

Mystic Delphinipat!

The 'Fraidy Cat

Skittermilly is hear again

Slipping along the edges, never fully seen

Hiding in the bushes, dashing through the rain

Though she's given away, for her eyes are bright green.

Fraidy cat, Fraidy cat, what do you say

When the humans are gone at the end of the day?

Fraidy cat, Fraidy Cat, what do you do

When the lights are down low and the moonlight shines through?

But when the lamps are up high

And the temperature's cooling,

And the stress of the day is long gone from the streets,

Skittermilly's about,

And no one can deny it,

Because Skitter will sing for whoever she meets.

Skittermilly is hear today

Under a porch with a robin perched on her paw

Fleeing from the humans, racing so far away.

She's gone to the trees. See the marks from her claws?

Fraidy cat, Fraidy cat, what do you say

When the humans are gone all up and away?

Fraidy cat, Fraidy cat, where do you play

When the junkyards are full and the night's underway?

Her black and white coat can be seen in the lamplight

As she minces on fences

And bounds over posts

She likes the cool evenings, and will sing well past midnight

Dodging the doghouses

And skirting the ghost.

Skittermilly has left her roost

It's midnight, she's dancing far and away

Singing aloud, despite the tossed boots

Teaching the kittens and training the strays.

Fraidy cat, Fraidy cat, can you be seen

When the weather is cold and the pickings are lean?

Fraidy cat, Fraidy cat, what do you say

When the family's gone at the end of the day?

Her ways are elastic

She belongs everywhere

She winters in attics and barns and in trains

She dances for breakfast,

And sings for her dinner

And never has she been left out in the rain.

Skittermilly is ther, just 'round the corner

And if you look carefully, you may spot her eyes

In shadows she's hidden, you may never find her

But don't be shocked if she catches you by surprise


End file.
